Goku wake up
Story Goku is lying in a forest, he is on the verge of death but still resists, his right hand begins to move and after several seconds he opens his eyes, his first feeling is of anger and resentment to failed to defeat Piccolo Damaoh and not He was able to avenge his friends (Krillin and Kamesemin / Muten Roshi). But then he remembers that Tenshian was on the battlefield with him and that Piccolo probably killed Ten. Goku needs to check Ten's status, he must know if he's dead, Goku calls his Kinton cloud, quickly the Kinton cloud reaches where Goku is. With much difficulty Goku climbs on his cloud and lies on top of it and heads for the battlefield, when he arrives he sees something worse than he imagined: Tenshian is dead as he imagined but not only that Yamcha is dead too , I see that I fight , his expression on his face is one of fear and agony, Piccolo took care of his suffering. Goku begins to cry and then his sadness turns to rage, his hair starts to rise and he becomes a blond but after several seconds his hair returns to its original form and almost faints, Goku with nothing better to do decides Going to where Karin is, Goku faints again on the trip to Karin's tower. Meanwhile in a moor near the battlefield we see Bulma have a small wound on his shoulder, but I keep going he has to go back to Kamehouse and meet with Puar and Oolong., On his waist he carries the sacred staff of Goku that was lying on the battlefield . On the way there he sees a car parked and abandoned, cautiously approaches the car inside there is a pregnant woman has a red shirt, black pants and red sneakers, is white, has blonde hair and is about to give light, is sitting in the passenger seats, is seeing Bulma points her with a gun. Bulma tries to squid the woman. Bulma "Girl does not need to point me with the gun I was just checking that the car was abandoned to use it" Madam "You wanted to steal it, right? .. Get off at once or I'll kill you" Bulma leaves but after taking 5 steps he turns his conscience does not let him leave that woman alone. Bulma "I come in peace" Madam "What are you doing here, again? This time I kill you" Bulma "You're about to give birth, look my name is Bulma I have a safe place a house located on a cliff and I could get into Capsula , that is to say it can move, it is a good refuge "Madam" What do you suggest? " The woman says sweating and with the gun pointed at Bulma. Bulma "In offering you shelter in exchange for the car, we will go to the house together, I use the car and you have shelter ... Quid Pro Quo" Bulma says with both hands up. Madam "... Damn it ... I accept it but do only one weird thing ... so only one and I'll put a bullet between your eyebrow and eyebrow" Bulma "I understand what your name is?" Amy "My name is Amy" Bulma "Okay Amy I'm going to ride in the car" Meanwhile Son Goku has reached the tower of Karin, but remains unconscious, Karin very carefully lowers Son Goku from the Kinton cloud and gives him a Senzu, after this Goku wakes up. Goku bends down and begins to gallop the ground with his fists regretting to fail at the last moment, Karin wants to help Son Goku but thinks that it is better for him to vent a little before talking to. Goku "It's my fault, I almost defeated him, I could have killed that demon but I didn't think he dodged my fist, CURSE" A golden aura and Goku's hair bristles for 5 seconds but after this Goku runs out. Karin "You did what you could Son Goku, it is useless to lament, you fought well and your level of power rivaled that of Piccolo you can beat him, you just have to train a little, there is a lot of potential in you" Son Goku dries tears with his arm and asks: "Great potential?" Piccolo "Yes, in fact a few minutes ago you have shown it. I have no idea that it is that golden aura that you have done but that shows great potential and you can achieve a lot of strength" Son Goku "During those seconds I noticed an extraordinary energy and a lot of anger Do you think I can master that Master Karin? " Karin "For now, you can't do it at will and when you do it you are exhausted after 5 seconds but there is something you can do" Goku intrigued asks him what he can do. Karin "Use your full moon technique" Goku "I don't understand what Master Karin says" Kain "Your tail is not a simple limb or something to fight with is a requirement for a transformation and I will help you master that power, Son Goku seriously tells him "Then that's why I lost my tail on that occasion I became a monster and Yamcha and the others cut my tail ... (Goku sobs) that means I killed the grandfather .. ( Goku dries up tears and says serious) ..Yamcha and the others hid that from me so as not to hurt me but this power will help me have a better chance to defeat that demon, avenge the death of Krillin, Death Roshi, Ten Shian and Yamcha "Karin "That's the Goku spirit," says Karin with a cheerful tone. Bulma is on her way to Kamehouse, they are about 5 kilometers away, Bulma drives worried since it seems that Amy is going to give birth at one time to another, Amy or wants me to look at her worried and look aggressively at Bulma so that she doesn't look at her. Bulma "In the house I am not alone, there is a cat, a pig and a humanoid turtle ... I could also make this a friend of mine we separated after .... (Bulma begins to sob) ..of Piccolo Damaoh he will kill Yamcha ... (Bulma dries her tears) ..but I hope she is alive " Amy ".. I lost someone too my parents were in the West Capiatl ... that damn Piccolo must have already destroyed the Western Capital" Bulma "I still have faith. He must be alive he must be alive, I don't know how but I feel he is still alive" Amy "Who are you talking about?" Bulma "(He says this with great enthusiasm and joy) ..of my friend Goku has a strength and vitality out of series, he is also noble and has many good qualities" In the tower of Karin: Goku "Garcias for this new GI Karin, I really like the light blue color and this bluish greenish color for my pants" Karin "You're welcome, Goku, plus this GI is ultra elastic won't break when you turn into a monster" Goku "Very good Karin, I'm ready to start training" Karin "Very well, we will go north to a rocky area ... there is someone who can help you ... I hope you are intelligent and collaborate" Goku "Who are you talking about Karin?" Karin "I'll just say that you know him, then waxes who my young friend is about" Goku "I'll call Kinton and we'll leave" Karin "Good idea Son Goku we should not waste time walking, it is better to call Kinton" Goku calls the Kinton cloud and they ride along with Karin in the direction of the rocky area that Karin spoke " Meanwhile Bulma and Amy have arrived at Kamehouse, after turning the car into Capsula, they enter the house. Oolong, Puar and the turtle receive it nervous and worried. Bulma with sad words communicates the news. Puar "Yamcha .... (says crying)" Oolong "Even have fallen and Goku too" Bulma would be and angry "Son Goku is not dead, I feel that he is still alive I cannot explain it but something tells me that he is still alive and will free us from Piccolo Damoh" Turtle "Son is our only hope" Oolong "By the way, who is this woman?" Amy "Me ... call Amy, I made a deal with Bulma my car on the condition that she brought me here .. Shit I'm going to give birth now" Bulma helps her get on the floor. Bulma "Bring sheets, clean sheets. Whatever" Puar "Right away" Meanwhile Goku and Karin have reached the rocky area and are walking " Karin "We are close" Goku "Are we close?" Karin "Yes" ??? "Go Goku, what are you doing here?" Goku "That voice is that of .."